


F-302 Revealed

by Amycat8733



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycat8733/pseuds/Amycat8733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The F-302 was feeling left out, so ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	F-302 Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to esteefee and mischief5 for feeding my muse on these.

Well, here's another entry into the mag covers. This time, it's the F-302 on the cover of a special souvenir edition of Combat Aircraft Monthly. Photo: MGM. Mag cover: CAM August 2013.

 

 

[](http://s1163.photobucket.com/user/Amycat8733/media/CombatAircraft_F302_zpscdf71096.png.html)


End file.
